uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Security Officer
Welcome to Security. Chances are that you have been assigned this job because it was the only available position other than Assistant. Since you'd rather not end up a corpse, or doubt the prospects of reassignment, you've chosen the Few, the Red, and the Despised. Important: DO NOT play Security if you are new to Space Station 13! You will become a liability and everyone will have a bad time. Bare minimum requirements: Do not turn into Shitcurity. The Peacekeeper , your homebase]] You are the sole guardian between the ideals of justice and the wild psychotics that your company has chosen to advance its interests in space. Just because everyone else is insane, however, does not mean you are permitted to go hog-wild and beat them all unconscious to strap them to beds. Professionals have standards. How to Do Your Job # Learn your surroundings. # Equip yourself appropriately. # Learn what to do when an emergency is called out and you're needed. # Go patrolling and keep your eyes and ears open. Know Your Place Well, this page is designed to turn you from angry, bitter waste of supplies into a useful and productive member of the station community. A few things to immediately note: * This ship is not a democracy. You take orders from the Head of Security, who takes his orders from the Captain, who takes his orders from Central Command. This is a military Chain of Command. * The Warden has authority over the Brig and Prison Wing. You are required to follow his orders while you are there. * Likewise, the Heads of Staff have authority over their respective departments. You are expected to assist heads in ejecting unwanted tresspassers and demoting unwanted personnel from their departments. * You are effectively the police. The corporations have agreed upon a set of laws that they are all beholden to. An example of these laws can be found at Space Law. Obey the hierarchy and watch everyone with utter suspicion. * Your essential job function is to keep the crew safe. You will inevitably fail at this task, more or less. Like a breeding salmon, keep swimming against the rapids, bears be damned. * Even though the station is doomed, do your best to keep the peace on station and you'll be the best officer there can be. Assignments Each officer is given an assignment when they join the game. Most will be assigned to guard a department. Department guards are given a small security office along with limited access, and are able to use that department's radio channel. Department guards are also marked with colour-coded armbands. While they are not required to remain at their post, it is their responsibility to protect it. Like general Security Officers, department guards report directly to the Head of Security. However, they should generally follow the wishes of the head of the department they are guarding. Guards may be dismissed from their post by the department head. | Medbay Department Head: Chief Medical Officer Additional Access: Medical Radio Key: .m Research Department Head: Research Director Additional Access: Science Radio Key: .n Engineering Department Head: Chief Engineer Additional Access: Construction Area, Engineering Radio Key: .e Supply Department Head: Head of Personnel (but in practice, you will rather cooperate with Quartermaster) Additional Access: Cargo Office, Mining Radio Key: .u Security Offices above Brig]] The first step after you arrive is to find an unused security locker either in the brig's equipment room or at the arrivals security checkpoint. If it has all been claimed, ask the Warden for additional resources. Security Equipment See here what items you're about to use and how to use them. '''See here how to equip yourself so you'll be ready for everything the station may throw at you. Remember to Recharge! Always have your tools recharged after an arrest. If your flash is burnt out, get a new one from the lockers or security vending machine and hand your old one to a roboticist. Then take your baton or taser, pop them in the charger station in your security office or the Head of Personnel's desk, and wait for the light to change from green to yellow. Having a charged stun baton is sometimes the difference between life and death. Donuts Any good Security Officer always has some of these around at all times. They are delightful little munchables that can be obtained in a few ways. You can find an immediate supply in the donut boxes around the station, and you can use your Hacking skills to extract them from the security vending machines. If there is a severe shortage of donuts, you can always get the Chef to make you more. There are four types of donuts. Plain Donut: Heals you, gives some nutrition. Frosted Donut: Like the plain donut, but heals more health. Jelly Donut: Holy Jesus! What is that? What the fuck is that? WHAT IS THAT, PRIVATE PYLE? Only obtainable through the Chef. Heals more than the Frosted Donut, gives more nutrition. Chaos Donut: Only obtainable through the Chef. Kills you, due to a great deal of entropy caused by eating it. When Things Go Tits-Up You are most essential when chaos has broken out. When Joe Schmoe has decided to take the law into his own hands, it's usually with murderous and arbitrary intent. This cannot be allowed. If you are doing your job, it should never come to pass. Revolution: Red Uniforms Does Not Mean Communism Sometimes syndicate forces will encourage the station crew to rebel against the Heads of Staff. This will not be a simple protest. It will be a riot culminating in multiple murders and a mutiny. Needless to say, you will be a target if you move to prevent this -- and you must move to prevent this. When there has been proof established that a person has been brainwashed, detain them as normal and ask the Heads what you should do. Usually they'll want you to attempt to deprogram them. Request a loyalty implant from the Warden or Head of Security and they should visibly change their attitude when remembering their true allegiance. Barring that, apply your deactivated stun baton repeatedly to their forehead in a forceful manner. If death should occur without change, bring the body to the roboticists. Nuclear Operatives: Invaders, Possibly From Space There may be days when syndicate forces invade the station directly with the intent to use a nuclear device to destroy it entirely. Anyone who isn't crew is to be violently and sufficiently repelled. Detain them when able, confiscate everything, and eliminate when all other options are exhausted. Communication is most important right now. Ensure that the captain, or whoever bears the disk, is guarded at all times. If things go completely out of control, do what you must to get the shuttle called and the disk onto it. Trust no one if you can't see their face. It is not unreasonable to ask them to remove any masks and stun them to remove it yourself if they refuse. Wizard: Of Bed-knobs And Broomsticks When the Wizard Federation has sent a representative, it is not in peace. You are facing no mere mortal. A wizard is a highly trained killing machine of unknown potential. Your stun baton will be useless. Find a gun. You must keep your wits about you and your bravery steadfast! Stun the wizard, beat him unconscious, remove the clothing that gives him power, and don't stop hitting until his brain has exited his skull. The only good wizard is a dead wizard. Gangs: Gee, Officer Krupke When gangs take root on the station, you're in for a violent day. Most gangsters will be more occupied with growing their ranks, defending their turf and fighting enemy gangsters than with Security; however, it is still your duty to protect the station, keep the peace, and make sure they don't take over the station. Keep an eye out for suspicious behavior. Loyalty implants can deconvert gangsters and will identify gang bosses, but they can be removed or overridden. Trust no one. If a gang manages to put down a Dominator, destroy it. Cult: Eldritch Criminal Scum Cultists of Nar-Sie, unless apprehended, can quickly overcome even the most prepared and robust Security crew. The Chaplain will be your best friend. Find him (assuming the cultists haven't gotten to him already), protect him, and work with him to produce holy water, which deconverts cultists after a short period of time. Otherwise, standard procedure about searches and loyalty implants applies. For more tips, read the cult guide. Tips * Hold handcuffs and click on a pair of orange shoes (standard prisoner issue). Result: Leg cuffs! * The riot gear gives you excellent protection against melee attacks at the cost of defense from bullets and lasers. The ablative armor is the same, except for lasers. The bulletproof armor is the same as the other two, but protects against bullets. * If you're wearing sunglasses/secHUD + a helmet/Warden's hat/HoS's hat OR a pair of earmuffs, flashbangs will only stun you for 5 seconds, otherwise you'll be down helpless for a full 20 seconds. This gives security 15 seconds (the same as a taser/stun baton) to slap the bracelets on the perp that’s too slippy to hit normally. * If you're wearing sechud glasses and examine someone, you can change their wanted status by clicking on it in the description. If you're really cool you can even add why they're wanted by clicking the add crime link. * You can move rechargers by wrenching them and dragging them behind you and wrenching them back down to work again. * Loyalty implants prevent someone from being converted to a revolutionary and deconvert existing revolutionaries. They also prevent someone from being brought into a cult but do not decult those tainted by the Dark Lord's power. * If you are cloned you lose your loyalty implant. * As a Security Officer, when you see someone set to arrest, friendly ask them to follow you to the brig first. You'd be surprised how often people cooperate even when they are criminals, and it saves you the hassle of SHITCURITY and HELP ME. You can always stun them if they refuse. * You can retrieve the MMI from a beaten-to-death cyborg by welderbombing it, if you want it to fess up to who the potato is that subverted him and you don't have access to the robotics console. * Armor is a lifesaver, even the base officer armor. * Examining shell casing tells you what kind of ammo it is. .38? Detective. .357? Traitor. 12mm? Nuke ops. ADDED: .357 and 12mm could also point to a wizard round. .38 for that matter, too. * Once you have a combat mech, the only two things that can stop you is high level antags (wiz / nuke ops / ninja), toxins, and Ion Rifles (R&D can make them and there is one in the Armory). Deal with all of these, and you’re a god among men. And yes, a hulk is shit against a Gygax spamming ac 2 SMG fire as well as KO punching him at close range. And no, xenos are shit against a Gygax due to the KO punch then ac 2 SMG fire. * Gygax, set to harm intent: KO punch. And Gygax can overload in order to go at SANIC SPEED, so it can retreat at the cost of some damage. * Riot shields have a good chance block melee attacks, even hugs. * In addition, Riot Shields completely protect against Alien jump attacks and can block their disarms. If your fighting Aliens bring a Riot Shield. * EMP'ed stun batons only lose 10% charge, can be a life saver (not that you get EMP'ed often). * While using the security cameras console you can take a regular camera in your hand and take a picture of the image you are viewing through the console. You can finally get a picture of a suspect for your wanted papers. * Mesons can detect bombs. * Soap will keep you down for about 3-4 seconds. Peels for about 8 seconds. Water slips for about 10 seconds . Detective’s revolver for ~10 seconds. Egun stun is about 10 Seconds. It takes about 4 seconds to cuff someone. * Unrobust? Security? Call Officer Beepsky to you, disable his patrol mode, then drag him around everywhere. Shift+click anyone who fucks with you and set them to arrest and Beepsky will ensure you never get robusted again. * Security Camera consoles can track borgs. * You can set Officer Beepsky to arrest people (except heads and security staff) who are holding weapons. * You can chain-open things by dragging containers in containers to your sprite. Can't actually take/put things, but it's slightly faster for checking suspect boxes. * Filling half of the pepper spray with wielding fuel and having a zippo in pocket is pretty flamy thing, it gives a lot of fun to aliens if they are horribly unrobust. * PRO SECURITY SEARCH TIP: Always check the Janitor's trash bag and the Chaplain’s bible. Don't forget that boots can hide contraband as well. * Disablers deal 34 holodamage, take three hits to do anything more than slowdown, and can be reflected. However, they paralyze hulks, so they can safely be dehulked, they knock out wizards, so they can't cast anything, and if someone has been knocked out by it, they are down for however long it takes for them to sleep off the holodamage, no shaking them back up. ADDED: Disablers are nice to have as a sidearm, or if you want to pass out guns. They get twenty shots. Category: Jobs